battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
F2000
The FN F2000 (French: Fusil 2000; English: Rifle 2000) is a bullpup assault rifle made by the Belgian firearms company'' FN Herstal''. Designed in the late 1990s, the F2000 is a compact assault rifle that fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round, allowing the F2000 to be deadly at medium range yet compact and easy to carry, due to its bullpup configuration. FN's GL1 grenade launcher can be attached to the weapon's handguard. The F2000 has a high rate of fire compared to other assault rifles (850 rounds per minute) and can use STANAG magazines from most NATO assault rifles. |-|BF2 Battlefield 2 The F2000 is an Assault Rifle featured in Battlefield 2. Its rate of fire, damage, and spread are average for the assault rifles. Like most of the other assault rifles, it comes equipped with a grenade launcher -- the underslung GL1. However, alongside the L85A1, the F2000 is unique in its addition of an optic instead of iron sights. Gallery BF2 F2000 Idle.jpg|The F2000 on the map Ghost Town BF2 F2000 ADS.jpg|Iron Sights of the F2000 BF2 F2000 Reloading.jpg|Reloading the F2000 F2000 Unlock Icon.jpg|The F2000 unlock icon. 3-D Renders BF2 F2000 Render.png|3D model of the F2000 in Battlefield 2 BF2 F2000 RenderS.png|3D model of the F2000 in Battlefield 2 BF2 F2000 RenderR.png|3D model of the F2000 in Battlefield 2 |-|BFBC = Battlefield: Bad Company The F2000 is an assault rifle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. For the Assault kit. The weapon is unlocked through the "Find All Five" program for Battlefield Veterans. The weapon no longer is able to be unlocked due to an error in the Veteran ranking system. The F2000 has an extremely high rate of fire, making up for its low of damage and moderate accuracy. Gallery File:BFBC_F2000.jpg|The F2000 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Harvest Day File:BFBC_F2000_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The F2000's iron sights |-|BFBC2 Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The F2000 Assault is an Assault Rifle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The F2000 Assault is first encountered on Sangre Del Toro. It is equipped only with iron sights and its GL1 under-barrel grenade launcher. The iron sight version can be unlocked in Base Station Alpha. The red dot sight version can be first found in the detention camp in the mission No One Gets Left Behind. It is later encountered on Zero Dark Thirty equipped with a Red Dot Sight in addition to its grenade launcher, used by a Russian after Marlowe is hit by a flashbang grenade. It is a good alternative to Marlowe's standard rifle, the XM8 Prototype, as it can fulfill the close-range role of an SMG, without the smaller cartridge, or can equally be effective as a medium-range assault rifle that can take on all troops, including those with Type 88 LMG's or mounted KORD HMG's. Both variants of the F2000 are Collectible Weapons. Multiplayer The F2000 is the third assault rifle issued to the Assault kit, requiring 8,000 points to unlock. It has the highest rate of fire of all assault rifles at 850 rpm with the cost of low damage per shot. This makes it somewhat effective in close quarters combat, but hard to use effectively at longer ranges much like an SMG, unless the user equips Magnum Ammunition. However, unlike an SMG, the F2000 has an attached GL1 grenade launcher, which gives the user an edge against opponents at medium range, especially if they are in cover. The weapon can be modified by adding a Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope, when unlocked for the Assault kit. The iron sights on the gun are rather small, but are effective for pinpoint accuracy, with a very prominent and thin front post. The F2000's main role is as a mobile assault rifle. It has the smallest hipfire spread of all assault rifles, whilst standing still or moving, and the smallest effect on spread whilst moving and aiming simultaneously of almost every weapon, only equal to the UZI and UMP-45. Gallery FN_F2000_tactical.jpg|The F2000's stats in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. F2000 BFBC2.png|The F2000 in first person. BC2 F2000 Assault IS.png|The F2000 Assault's iron sights BFBC2 F2000 Reload.png|Reloading the F2000. F2000 Red Dot Sight BFBC2.png|F2000 with Red Dot Sight. F2000 ACOG BFBC2.png|F2000 with 4X Rifle Scope. F2000 Gameplay and Review (Bad Company 2)|A Bad Company 2 F2000 Gameplay and Review video F2000 Assault|Gameplay with the F2000 Assault in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Laguna Presa and Isla Inocentes in Squad Deathmatch mode. |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The F2000 is a purchasable assault rifle for the Assault Kit in Battlefield Play4Free. It features decent damage output but at the cost of higher recoil. By default, it carries a 22-round magazine, but suffers from the second longest reload time behind the XM8 due to its bullpup nature. Because of the design of the weapon, it performs better in close quarters with a larger hip spread that can be beneficial at point-blank range. However, the weapon can have trouble engaging enemies past medium range. The F2000 is unlocked for use at rank 24, but can be purchased earlier for 9,999 . Once a player reaches rank 24, the F2000 can be bought for 350 or 299 for a day, or 60,000 or 1,999 to have forever, putting the F2000 in a mild price range among the other available assault rifles. Gallery Battlefield Play4Free F2000 Promo.png|'F2000' highlighted on the Play4Free website. screen0122.jpg|The F200 as it appears in-game screen0412.jpg|The F2000's iron sight screen042.jpg|Reloading the F2000 |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The F2000 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The F2000 can be picked up from enemies during the Singleplayer campaign in the missions Comrades, Kaffarov, and The Great Destroyer with a Holographic Sight. F2000s attached with zoom optics can be picked up from the PLR during the mission Night Shift. Co-Op The F2000 is featured only in Drop 'Em Like Liquid and The Eleventh Hour, used by the PLR operatives. They are fitted with various US optics. In Drop 'Em Like Liquid, they are also seen with IRNV scopes and suppressors. Multiplayer The F2000 can be unlocked at an Assault score of 124,000. It lacks the GL1 grenade launcher module and cannot accept underslung weapons such as the M320 and the M26 MASS due to its bullpup design, but can still accept the Foregrip and Bipod attachments due to its forward tactical rail. With a high rate of fire, the F2000 also has the highest and most unpredictable recoil of all intermediate assault weapons, as well as high spread. This high rate of fire and unpredictability makes the F2000 best suited for close quarters. This is further supported by its low spread when fired from the hip, as well as its relatively low spread while moving. This makes the F2000 an efficient weapon for close range advance while suppressing tactics. It's also worth noting that the F2000 along with the FAMAS has the largest base spread of any of the assault rifles with a staggering 0.4 value (comparable to a standard magazine fed LMG's) while aiming down the sights, further limiting their role at medium and long range. This high base spread is largely compensated by the lowest spread of any full-auto assault rifles when aiming down the sights on the move at 0.7, tied to L85A2 and lower than M16A3 (1.0). Battlefield Premium members can equip the Navy Blue Digital Camo for the F2000, or the Woodland Oak Camo by completing the F2000 Specialist assignment. Gallery F2000 BF3.png|The F2000 in first person. BF3 F2000 Iron Sight.jpg|The F2000's iron sights. 800px-BF3-F2000-1.jpg|The F2000 in the singleplayer level Comrades. BF3 F2000 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the F2000 bf3 2012-07-31 23-52-32-32.jpg|F2000 With the Premium exclusive Woodland Oak camo. bf3 2012-07-31 23-56-43-08.jpg|F2000 With the Premium exclusive Navy blue digital camo. Battlefield 3 F2000|F2000 and its attachments Battlefield 3 - F2000 Sound|Firing signature from the F2000 in Battlefield 3 |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 |spreadinc = 0.111 |spreaddec = 8.6 |spreadz = 0.25 (static) 0.8 (moving) |spreaduz =2.25 hip, 1.875 crouch, 1.5 prone (static) 3.25 hip, 2.75 crouch, 2.25 prone (moving) |kit = Assault |fire = Fully-automatic Semi-automatic |video = |level = Complete Express Train |startammo = 124+31 rounds |vel = 600 m/s 340 m/s (suppressed) |range = |faction = |source = |slot = Primary weapon |maxammo = 217+31 rounds (MP, with AMMO specialization) |sound = |dogtag = |supp = |maxrange = 900 m |recoil1st = 2.4x |recoildec = 18}} The F2000 is a weapon featured in the Battlefield 4: Second Assault expansion. It is unlocked upon completion of the Express Train assignment. The F2000 has a high rate of fire and moderately low muzzle rise and recoil making it an effective assault rifle for close to mid range battles. This is offset by a relatively long reload, especially the empty reload where the bolt is locked back then slapped forward when the magazine is inserted. As in Battlefield 2, it can equip a unique optic called the F2000 (1.6x). Like in Battlefield 3, it cannot mount any underbarrel attachments such as the Grenade Launcher or the M26 MASS due to its design. Gallery BF4 F2000_model.png|The F2000 with its unique sight equipped BF4 F2000-1.png|The F2000 in first-person BF4 F2000-2.png|Iron sights BF4 F2000-3.png|Reloading BF4 F2000-4.png|Performing an "HK-slap" during an empty reload F2000BF4Wscope.png|The F2000 as seen in the Second Assault reveal trailer. F2000Reticle.png|The F2000 (1.6x)'s sight reticle. |-|BFHL = Battlefield Hardline |recoildec = 15 |spreadz = |spreaduz = |sreadinc = 0.2 |spreaddec = 15 |Inaccmove = |fire = |feature = |hitpoints = |faction = |kit = Operator |unlocks = |dogtag = |source = |hud = |sound = |slot = |ani = |vidcaption1 = |video = |vidcaption2 = |footer = }} The F2000 is an Assault rifle introduced in the Robbery expansion for Battlefield Hardline, available for the Criminal Operator. The F2000 has good accuracy and damage, and is effective at medium rangesNew Weapons, Gadgets, and Vehicles in Battlefield Hardline: Robbery - Battlelog - Retrieved August 20, 2015. Like its counterpart in Battlefield 2, it has no ironsights and is equipped with the F2000 (1.6x) scope when iron sights are selected. Gallery BFHL F2000Model.png|'F2000' BFHL F2000Attachments.png|Equipped with a Heavy Barrel, Stubby Grip, and Extended Magazine BFHL F2000-1.png|F2000 in first person BFHL F2000-2.png|Sight BFHL F2000-3.png|Reloading BFHL F2000-4.png|Cocking Trivia Battlefield 2 *In the files of Battlefield 2, there are two identical versions of the FN2000, although one with the prefix "sasrif" and the other with "sasgr". "sasgr" indicates the 3D model for the underbarrel grenade launcher that comes with the F2000, whereas "sasrif" indicates the files for the actual rifle. Battlefield: Bad Company *The F2000 is the rarest weapon in Battlefield: Bad Company multiplayer as it requires one to have at least played a game online of a former Battlefield game (see ''Battlefield'' Veteran for more info) and then link their account at EA's official website to prove they have done so in order for it to be used. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *The F2000, like the SCAR-L, M24, XM8 LMG, M95, and the SPECACT weapons, is one of the few weapons to change its texture in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' depending on the environment being played in, sporting a black finish in arctic environments and a beige finish in desert and tropical environments. :*These same weapons (minus the SPECACT weapons and the XM8 LMG) were also the guns in Battlefield: Bad Company to feature woodland camouflage. *If the player equips the F2000 as a primary and the M93R as their sidearm, then when switching to the M93R, the player will pull up the F2000's leaf sight, then pull out the M93. If the player switches back to the F2000, the player will pull out the F2000 and put down the leaf sight. Battlefield 3 *In Battlefield 3, when equipped with a suppressor, the reload animation sound is different from the reload sound without the suppressor. *The F2000 in Battlefield 3 is one of the few weapons to have the full manufacturer's trademarks on the weapon's official artwork. *The F2000 Proficiency Dog tag shows the weapon with an attached underbarrel grenade-launcher and without a magazine. *The Mastery dog tag shows it with the 1.6x telescopic scope as in Battlefield 2. *When picked up in The Eleventh Hour, the iron sights may not appear. Despite this, it is still able to aim. However, the player would have to aim the rail below the target, as if the iron sights were still there. Battlefield 4 *The F2000 in Battlefield 4 ''has the full manufacturer's trademarks on the actual weapon model, including the logo of FN Herstal. *Along with the other weapons of the first three expansions for ''Battlefield 4, the F2000 actually has an in-game description, but it can only be viewed when the weapon is unlocked at the end of a round or if it is equipped in a gadget slot using external tools. :* The weapon's description is the same one used in Battlefield 3. External links *F2000 on Wikipedia *F2000 on Modern Firearms References de:F2000 ru:F2000 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 2 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4: Second Assault Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Robbery